Catching the bride's flowers
by Wishful-Thinking-21
Summary: As Caroline started to doubt that it was possible for her to be lucky or make love work, fate showed her that it was indeed possible. /Caroline/Tyler, One-shot /


_My mind came up with an idea and I somehow had to put this idea into words and this is the outcome:_

_It's a short & hopefully cute one-shot.** Pairing: Caroline/Tyler**_

_It's the first story, I wrote, which isn't dealing with a slash-couple & it's also the first time I'm writing in this kind of POV._  
><em>Hope it's likable! (: <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Catching the bride's flowers<strong>

* * *

><p>You couldn't really say that it was a day like every other. For some people the day was life changing. For two of them it was for sure. It was Jenna's and Alaric's wedding day and it surely would change their life, but at least since a blonde vampire caught the bride's flowers, it was sure that this day would change her life, too.<p>

It had been afternoon until now and the actual wedding was already over. Caroline was sitting at a table and let her gaze wander around. She thought that the location, which was chosen by the married couple, had been pretty perfect for an after-party of a wedding. Everything was nicely decorated. You could see hundreds of flowers and bows. The most part of the decoration was colored white, there were only a few decent colors, which gave variety to the scene.

It made her feel happy to see the location and the just married couple. They surely looked cute together. But there was also one thing, which made Caroline sad. She always thought about HER wedding day. She imagined how her wedding would look like and how lovely and magical the day would be for her, but now she couldn't have any of that. She was thinking rational and being a vampire wouldn't get easily connected with marriage or founding a family.  
><em>'Sure, in those lovely, romantic novels, everything's possible, but this is real life!' <em>she thought slightly frustrated. **Little did she know.**

She noticed that the women started to get all tingly and she knew what that meant. It was probably time for the bride to throw the bride's flowers. Caroline always believed in those kinds of romantic traditions, but now she wasn't so sure anymore. Now, she believed in vampires and werewolves. Surely, for every other person it might have been more possible to believe in such romantic, wedding traditions - A woman catches the bride's flowers, finds love and will be married soon – but not for Caroline. She KNEW that vampires and werewolves exist and that was the difference. She sighed slightly annoyed. Every woman, who wasn't already married, was getting up from her seat by now and laughed or smiled happily, excited, but Caroline just sat there.

Of course, her best friends wouldn't let her sit there, while Jenna threw the flowers. They had other plans for Caroline than she had for herself.  
>'Oh no, Caroline! You'll stand up and come with us.' Elena told her, after she made her way towards Caroline. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked expectantly at Caroline. Bonnie was right besides her, smiling warmly at Caroline.<br>Caroline knew that she couldn't say 'no'. They'd carry her, if she wouldn't go voluntarily.  
>'Alright.' Caroline said, while she rolled her eyes, and got up. Bonnie and Elena linked arms with Caroline and they all went to the other women. Neither of them knew, yet, that fate was about to choose Caroline.<p>

Caroline's eyes widened as she saw what she just caught. She was the one, who caught the bride's flowers. It actually wasn't her intention. She just tried to stand there and act as if she'd be as excited as the other women. She felt slightly pranked by fate. _'Why? Why is life mean to me?'_ she asked herself. As she looked around she saw the other women smiling at her. Elena and Bonnie were even cheering and slightly squeaking.  
><em>'Gladly, somebody's happy about that.'<em>  
>Caroline forced herself to smile warmly at them and waved the flowers in front of her. She looked happy, but there was one boy, who noticed the sadness in her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>It was already getting dark outside and Caroline was sitting on a bench, staring at the moon. She had found an unwatched corner and tried to calm down.' <em>It was unfair'<em>. She was sitting there alone, while her friends were dancing happily inside the location. Not all of them were dancing, but they all looked happy. Jenna and Alaric were definitely happy. It was their magical day. They were currently dancing on a rather quick pop song. Elena was dancing with Stefan. '_The perfect couple'_ Caroline thought but she was being slightly sarcastic. It wasn't the fact that she wasn't happy for them. They seemed to be made for each other, but she seemed to notice something, what they didn't notice – or simply didn't think about. Stefan was a vampire and Elena was human. Even if they were happy together, they couldn't stay together - at least not in Caroline's point of view. Yes, she was thinking very pessimistic, but she couldn't help herself. Her situation seemed to force her to do so.  
>Her other best friend – Bonnie – was sitting at a table, but she wasn't alone either. She had Jeremy. They hadn't been together long, but they seemed to be happy together. They were always smiling and doing stuff together. Caroline had to sigh. Everyone seemed to have anyone. The dance floor was full of couples.<p>

The boy, who was able to notice the hint of sadness in her eyes, saw her sitting there. He didn't miss the chance of keeping her company in that moment and walked straight towards her.  
>'Good catch.' He said with a smile on his lips as he looked down at Caroline. He surely felt the wave of sadness, which radiated from her and he swore he'd light her up.<p>

As Caroline looked up, she saw the boy – none other than Tyler Lockwood - smiling at her. She immediately smiled back. Caroline didn't know why, but she felt very comfortable around him.  
>'Thanks.' She simply said, trying to sound casual and not sad. Well, she failed at that. Tyler could read Caroline's expression like nobody else. They grew fond of each other and they already became good friends. He knew when something was up with her, even if Caroline always acted like everything was okay.<p>

'Why are you sad? Every other girl in there would be overly joyed, if she caught the bride's flowers and – to be honest – I thought you'd be, too.'  
>Before Caroline became a vampire, she wasn't as mature or responsible as she was, now. She was a typical teenage girl, who loved shopping and having fun. She didn't really care about anything. She was just living her life. She'd have been one of <em>those<em> girls, but she wasn't like that anymore.  
>Caroline chuckled at Tyler's remark. She thought a few seconds, because she didn't know how to answer that.<p>

'Well, one thing is for sure: The girls might have smiled at me as I caught it, but they secretly hate me for that.'  
>She was avoiding Tyler's question. They both knew it, but Tyler wasn't going to give up on that subject.<br>'I don't think so.' Tyler said quickly and sat down beside her.  
>'So, tell me what's wrong.' He added as his eyes fixed on Caroline. He hated to see her like this. Even the smallest hint of sadness in her eyes made him feel uncomfortable. Tyler was aware of the fact that he started to have special feelings for Caroline for quite some time, now. He didn't deny it to himself, but he always tried to hide them in front of Caroline, because she was with Matt. Well, she wasn't anymore.<br>Caroline didn't try to avoid the question this time. She knew that Tyler could be stubborn and she knew that she could trust him.

'Well, it might sound childish, but..I always believed in such traditions. It was kind of romantic, you know? Catching the flowers and finding your luck, but now..it just sounds kind of stupid to me.'  
>That's what she told him and she was completely honest to him. It sounded stupid to her, because she was a vampire, now. She thought she wasn't able to <em>love<em> anymore - _No_, she thought she wasn't able to _make love work_. She tried to be with Matt, but it didn't work. She wasn't blaming him – she couldn't. She knew that she was the reason why it didn't work. Caroline had too many secrets, she couldn't tell Matt. She had to lie to him, even if it always hurt her.

Tyler had to smile at Caroline's answer. He knew that she wished to be happy with someone, just like all of those other couples were.  
>'You shouldn't be so pessimistic. I mean, you never know, maybe you'll be lucky soon.'<br>Tyler replied and his smile widened slightly after he said that.

'I don't think so. I-I lost every chance I had with Matt. I mean, I'm a vampire, of course our relationship wasn't going to work.'  
>Caroline's words hurt Tyler slightly. He wasn't referring to Matt. He was referring to him. He knew that Caroline was a vampire. He knew her secrets. She wouldn't have to lie to him and Tyler wouldn't have to lie to her. That's what made him think that it could work between them. Tyler's expression became serious and if you looked close enough, you could've seen the hint of jealousy in his eyes.<p>

'I wasn't talking about Matt.' He told Caroline and got up quickly. If she wasn't able to see it, if she wasn't able to let go of Matt, it would be difficult for Tyler to make her understand that HE would be there, when she needed him.  
>Caroline knew that. She knew that Tyler was a really good friend. She just didn't see that there was more between them – at least not yet.<p>

'Anyway, I'll get myself another drink.' Tyler said and was just about to walk inside as Caroline stopped him. She was confused by now. _'Who was Tyler talking about?' _She wanted to know.  
>She needed to know.<p>

'W-Wait! Tyler.'  
>Caroline stood up and made a few steps towards Tyler. She has always been curious and of course she wouldn't let him get away with a remark like that - without explaining it to her. Tyler knew that, too, but he hoped that she was going to find out on her own.<p>

'What do you mean by that?' Caroline asked. Tyler noticed the curiousness and the confusion in her voice, but there was something else. Something that made him hope. Nevertheless he had to sigh at Caroline's cluelessness. He wasn't really sure if she really didn't understand or if she wanted him to tell her.

'You really don't see it, do you?' He asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
>'No, I-I don't know what you mean.' Caroline replied as she made another step forward.<br>'Look closer.' Tyler simply said and Caroline started to understand what he was referring to. Her eyes widened in shock and surprise. _'No, he wasn't-he couldn-' _She wasn't able to think rationally. There was so much chaos in her mind by now and she didn't know what to do. She didn't even know if she interpreted Tyler's remark the right way.

Tyler on the other hand thought she was standing there frozen, because she didn't feel the bond between them. He huffed and was just about to turn around, but Caroline wouldn't let him. She finally noticed that their relationship was special, different.  
>She grabbed his arm slightly and forced him to face her, again. 'Wait.'<br>She looked deep into his eyes and by then she knew. She started to notice that she had feelings for Tyler.

She leaned forward and her lips touched Tyler's. Tyler didn't expect that, but he wasn't going to waste this opportunity. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. Caroline didn't complain. She slung her arms around his neck and moved her lips in a gentle movement, which Tyler gratefully adapted. They were moving in synch by now and they started to get lost in the kiss. Soon the kiss became more passionately.

After a few moments, they pulled away and gasped for air. The kiss wasn't actually_ this_ intense, but there was a special bond between them, which made it more intense than any other kiss before. Tyler locked his gaze with Caroline's and smiled. Caroline returned the smile and laughed softly.

'You wanna dance with me?'  
>Tyler asked and he was sure that she wouldn't say 'no.' She didn't. Caroline nodded happily and Tyler grabbed her hand.<p>

And this was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><em>Sry for mistakes&amp;typos!<em>


End file.
